


The Bag Man

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Good Parent Leia Organa, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Santa Claus - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia explains an old holiday tradition to Ben.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo





	The Bag Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Santa
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a holiday tradition to talk about the Bag Man, on Alderaan, and even mentioning him to Ben, Leia doesn’t miss the way Ben’s eyes light up. Ben’s three, now, and he’s quite the inquisitive child.   
  
“Who is he, Mama?” Ben chirps. There’s something about the look in Ben’s eyes that makes Leia feel a tug of affection towards him, affection that feels as warm as a candle. More than a candle, actually. It’s something that Leia treasures. He and Han — they were the best things to happen to her, they really were.   
  
Leia tries to remember. She remembers how her parents — Bail and Breha, as far as she’s concerned, are her real parents — would tell her about him. A big man, dressed in red and white with a hearty laugh. There’s some people who think that he doesn’t exist. Whether or not he factually exists, Leia thinks, it really doesn’t matter. Not to her, at least. After all, in a galaxy full of tragedy, don’t they need at least someone to represent some of the best of the galaxy? The wonder, the splendor? Especially for children. There’s plenty of time for them to learn the harshest of the galaxy. Leia doesn’t see the use of being “practical” in that regard.   
  
Ben deserves so much happiness. The same happiness that Han never had, that Leia had before it was cruelly wrenched away.   
  
"Well,” Leia says, smiling, “He’s a big guy. Bearded, white-haired. And he’s dressed in red, and he brings children like you toys and other presents.”  
  
“Grown-ups too?” Ben chirps.   
  
Leia laughs and ruffles Ben’s hair. “Yes, Ben. Grown-ups too."  
  
Ben giggles. Then, “Do we see him?”  
  
“No,” Leia says. “But he’s still there."   
  
Ben smiles. Then, “He sounds like a nice person. Giving people presents without being asked...”  
  
“Have you made your fete list, Ben?”  
  
Ben nods. “Yep! I asked for new crayons for fete. So I can draw more. Poe wants a toy A-wing.”  
  
Leia smiles, fondly at Ben. “New crayons and a toy A-wing, huh?” Of course they’d have that. Poe and Ben, the aspiring pilot and the artist at work. She adores them both, and wouldn’t trade them for the galaxy.   
  
“Yeah!” Ben says.   
  
Leia smiles. A child’s innocence...it’s one of the reasons she loves fete.


End file.
